


Old Letters

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Married Life of Royalty [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: Dimitri wrote many Letters for his wife on his academy phase, which he never give away and so he stored them.but he regrets not burning them right now, maybe then Byleth would not read them now...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Married Life of Royalty [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Old Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea suddenly and had to write it.... I love Dimitri being head over heels in love with Byleth

It had been years since he and Byleth got married and it has been years filled with joy.   
He couldn't be happier, he loves his wife very much, waking up next to her, kissing her, knowing how much they love each other. She knew he's been In love before that day he asked her to marry him because he told her. But now, right now, he regrets not telling his kids how much he loved his wife.  
When He and Byleth had just gotten married Seteth send a Package a few months after, inside were Dimitri's room old stuff which he had forgotten about before going to Fhirdiad. And Byleth was going to be there another month or so before she could go and fetch everything, classes were going to start soon and Seteth had to clean up everything so they got the package.  
But... He forgot about it.  
Not only he forgot about it he put it in a room which became his twin's room.   
They were ten right now, Jeralt thirteen, Leo was 6 and his baby Alexei just turned one.   
He loves his children very much.   
Like. A bunch. He doesn't have words enough to express how much he loves each one of them.   
Like more than Byleth.   
And he thought he'll never love someone as much as he loves Byleth and Look! Five kids defeated that love.   
Amazing...  
But back to the topic...  
He forgot to tell just how much and now his kids were all around that boxes of stuff looking through everything. At his side Byleth. They had just opened the door to see them and he instantly remembered that box...   
"What are you all looking at?"  
Byleth entered the room and kneeled beside the twins.   
"We found this box over the closet!"  
His son Lambert (one of the twins) looked at her happily.   
"There are many things inside but mostly letters and so" Jeralt joined them.   
"I see" she looked at Alexei who was in his sister's arms   
"He's a comfortable mother"   
Ah, that stoicism. Reminds him of when he first met his wife.   
"Your majesty?" Oh, right he was still in the entrance.   
"S-sorry I spaced out" more like got worried but anyway.   
He entered and seated next to Byleth.   
"Mom! This one is for you!" Leo holds a letter to her.   
Wait... No...   
NOOOOOOOO  
Letter?!   
He remembers that letter!!!!  
HE REMEMBERS ALL THE LETTERS!!!!!!  
he starts sweating bullets.  
"For me?" She took it and saw the calligraphy, she knew it very well after all she is married to that calligraphy.  
Then saw in cursive letters from Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd.   
"Dimitri?"  
Oh God, he was doomed if she read something so embarrassing he might as well die.   
"You wrote this? Is this your stuff?"  
He could lie,  
HE COULD LIE IF IT WASN'T BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO LIE TO HIS WIFE AFGNSKSKSACVSKXOEIYETEVSNOSUXBRNRI  
He hated himself for not burning them when he could.  
"Uh...y-yes, it was in our time at the academy"  
"Ah" she looked happy and opened the letter. And got the paper out to read it.   
"What does it say, mother?"  
Oh, Amelie... Why you?... Why did you have to ask? Don't you see your father suffering from just pieces of that letter and you want Byleth to read it all? Why?  
"It says"  
Dear professor Byleth   
I'm very grateful for all you have shown me in battle and school and all social events. Meeting you had been one of the greatest moments in my life, without you professor I wouldn't have learned as much as I have right now, and I hope you remember the promise you made to me, going back to the kingdom as a knight.   
Well no...   
I want more of you.  
Not as knight  
Pardon my bluntness but Professor you're truly beautiful, every aspect of you is the most amazing part of you. Your smile is so captivating, the moment I first saw it my heart start beating faster and faster until I thought I'll die, your hair from such a beautiful blue sea color reminds me of the tranquility in Fhirdiad, your kindness warms my heart. What I meant to say Professor is that I have feelings for you. Not just as a student but as a Man and my dream is to you to reciprocate those feelings just as much and come back to Fhirdiad with me engaged and to have a wonderful wedding surrounded by our loved one. I want your professor as a woman, not a teacher or friend.   
I hope this doesn't look as an inconvenience, you can in all your right reject my feelings I won't hold a grudge against you.   
Please answer this letter in person as soon as you can. 

Yours truly   
Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd.

After Byleth finishes reading it all the kids looked at Dimitri who was very well as red as a tomato.   
"How corny dad..." Ugh  
"To believe dad was so romantic he doesn't look like" gah!  
"Father is too expressive in letter" ungh!  
"Blue gross" ack!  
Why do his kids hurt him that way?  
He looked at Byleth but she was smiling at the letter. Then he looked at Dimitri.  
Oh, that smile...   
"How sweet Dimitri" well...   
He got her smile.   
"Oh look here's another one!"  
He took the box and start walking away  
"Honey? What are you doing?" He stopped and looked back at her smiling  
"I'm burning this box"  
"Wait! Noooooo"  
She really wanted to see all those letters...


End file.
